powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Experimental Body
The is a chimera-themed Gangler Monster of the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, equipped with the following pieces from the Lupin Collection: 1: Rogue/Les voyous 2: The wake up call/L'Appel de réveil 3: Crossing/Le croisement 4: Call Me/Appelle-moi 5: Your burning love/Ton amour brûlant Character History The Experimental Body made it's sudden appearance after Yoshi Urazer's defeat from the hands of Patren Ugou. It's first move is cancel the union of the polices with it's Bad Boys in it's safe on it's left thigh. Then, Goche appeared and put in another Lupin Collection in Yoshi Urazer's broken safe, implanting it on the experiment's chest and fusing them with Gros calibre, enlarging the experiment in the process. The Patrangers use the Patkaiser to attempted stopping the rampaging safe abomination, though Goodstriker and and Patren X warn them not to do so, they were ignored their warning instantly. As result of ignoring their warning, Patkaiser was overwhelmed by the power of the experiment's powers, so powerful that even can deflect Bullet Strike without effort. By the time Lupinrangers arrived the scene, Patkaiser was defeated by the combination use of it's collection. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities * Power Canceling: Due to the Bad Boys Lupin Collection piece equipped in its Left Thigh safe, the Experimental Body is able to negate its opponent's powers. * Energy Shield: Due to the Call Me Lupin Collection piece equipped in its Left Shoulder safe, the Experimental Body is able to project an energy shield to reflect the opponent's attacks. * Claw Slash: Due to the Wake You Up Lupin Collection piece equipped in its Right Forearm safe, the Experimental Body is able to launch energy claw slashes at its opponent. * Jump Kick: Due to the Crossroads Lupin Collection piece equipped in its Lower Right Leg safe, the Experimental Body is able to perform a powerful kick. * Fire Breath: Due to the Burning Love Lupin Collection piece equipped in its Chest safe, the Experimental Body is able to launch fireballs from its mouth. * By combining the strength of two Lupin Collections equipped in its Chest and Right Forearm safe, the Experimental Body can create a blast based on the Ganglers insignia that is able to create a strong impact blast capable of taking down any enemy in one strike. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Profile *Height: ??? cm (Giant: ??? m) *Weight: ??? kg (Giant: ??? kg) *Criminal Record: Major Damage to the VS gear *Lupin Collection **Safe 1: **Safe 2: Bad Boys/??? Phone **Safe 3: **Safe 4: Unnamed phone Lupin Collection piece #1 **Safe 5: Unnamed phone Lupin Collection piece #2 *Gangler Safe Location **Safe 1: Left Shoulder **Safe 2: Left Thigh **Safe 3: Lower Right Leg (originally from Yoshi Urazer) **Safe 4: Right Forearm **Safe 5: Chest (originally from Yoshi Urazer) *Passwords **Safe 1: **Safe 2: **Safe 3: **Safe 4: **Safe 5: Notes * It is the first Gangler to have more than two Gangler Safes. * It is also the first Gangler to use a Gangler Safe from a previous Gangler. * It is similar to Chimera Org in that it was created to incorporate a group of items that are part of a collection used by the team, instead of forming on its own with said ability. * It is the first Gangler seen activating more than one Lupin Collection’s ability at the same time. * It is the second Gangler Monster to win in a mecha battle. The first was Raimon Gaorufang ** Coincidentally, both Raimon and the Experimental Body won in a Patranger mecha battle. References Category:Gangler Monsters Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler